Daisuke
| eva=Jason Mraz| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Appearance Coming Soon Personality Daisuke is usually pretty laid-back and indifferent to what most people say. But if you insult his friends or anything dear to him, he will give you a good-sized piece of his mind. He truly appreciates a good time, whether it's a drink or two, or a big blown-out party; it's all the same to him. If you can't find him, just look for the guy with the biggest flock of girls around. Relationships Coming Soon Crew *Hiiri Kieran (First Mate) *Gates (Second Mate) *Rio (Shipwright) *Blaydrix (Navigator) *Sueika Tabetha (Doctor) *Emile (Cook) *Jones Craig (Musician) Friends Coming Soon Enemies Coming Soon Family Coming Soon Weapons and Powers A Shield named Seraphim that is made of multiple gold plates which he can make retract at will. Devil Fruit Daisuke ate the Kin-Kin No Mi, which turns him into a gold-man, allowing him to change his body into gold at will. Attacks Seraphim’s Guard- Daisuke uses Seraphim’s plates to catch an opponent's weapon at the last second of their attack and pulls as hard as he can, possibly disarming his opponent depending on his and his opponent's strength. Blade of the Golden Sun- Daisuke makes Seraphim's plates sharper and they spin rapidly like a buzz saw. Helios the Primordial Sun- Daisuke does a running jump at his opponent with Seraphim's plates shifting upward and making numerous blades, giving the opponent multiple penetration wounds. Helios Duo Megistus- Daisuke does a running jump at his opponent with Seraphim's plates shifting upward and making numerous blades. In mid-air, he splits Seraphim in two equal pieces and attaches them to his hands, and connects with a flurry of punches. Helios Trice Megistus- Daisuke jumps up in the air, shifts Seraphim's plates so that they are fully extended, throws it at his opponent, and turns his body to pure gold, rapidly speeding his descent to earth, and his opponent if Seraphim didn't already hit him/her. Golden Homunculus- Daisuke creates a suit of golden armor that makes him look like a massive gold giant. The only downside is that even though he gains tremendous strength, he loses speed as a result. History Past Daisuke was born into a rich family. All his life, he got whatever he wanted, which wasn't much, but he felt guilty for some reason. He didn't know why until he was 11. He was on his way home from his classes when he saw a beggar scrounging around for food. He brought him home because he felt bad, but the guards at his house refused entry for the beggar. Daisuke eventually had to leave him behind, but not before giving him some food and water. After a couple of years, he realized why he felt guilty. He had everything while others had nothing at all. He just wanted to help people, so he took out a few million belli from his family and distributed it to the poor population. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't face his parents again after stealing from them. So he went to the island's harbor and hitched a ride on a ship. He soon found out that he was on a pirate ship. With no other options, he joined them. It turned out that his parents believed they had been robbed by the pirate crew and that Daisuke was kidnapped. There was even a reward for his safe return. Luckily, the pirates had no idea of his true identity, so they didn't ask any questions. After a few years with the crew, he left to start anew as the captain of his own crew. That is, after he took a few "emergency funds" from the crew, along with a strange fruit that he had heard some of the crew talking about. He ate it without a second thought. Present Daisuke is currently aiming to start his own crew, but is having difficulty as he is being pursued by his old crew and people hired by his parents to bring him back. Trivia *His favorite color is gold and his theme song is "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf (Fet. Lil' Wayne). *His dream is to be free of his parents and their attempts to bring him back home. *His Seiyuu would be the lead singer of the J-pop band Knotlamp (Dragonrider99 can't remember the name) and his English Voice Actor would be Jason Mraz (cue squealing fangirls) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Shimmer Pirates